


In the End

by theSilentium



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Domestic Fluff, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-15 04:00:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29429922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theSilentium/pseuds/theSilentium
Summary: Request: Can I pls request five x reader (they worked in the commission together) where they finally fix the timeline and solve the apocalypse? They can finally just be calm and happy together (maybe five gets that nap he so desperately needs) and it’s just super fluffy🥺👉👈
Relationships: Number Five | The Boy (Umbrella Academy)/Reader
Kudos: 18





	In the End

**Author's Note:**

> Adult! Five in this fic'.

It took a while to get used to it. For as far as he could remember, he has always been a fighter. Every overwhelming training sessions Sir Hargreeves had forced upon him had prepared him to fight criminals with easy success. His time in the apocalypse made him an expert in survival, while his time at the Commission had perfected his killing skills. At one point, he considered that every cell of his being was made to kill and to kill only. 

This is why lounging in the grass at the feet of a century-old oak was so foreign to Five. At first. 

Your presence helped him ease into his new life. Your carefree spirit mixed with your affection played a great role in soothing his sore muscles, relaxing his mind, calming his murderous tendencies, and thawing his heart of ice. 

When he would snap at one of his siblings for no reason at all, you would get to his side, intertwine your fingers with his and slightly draw shapes on the back of his hands. When he couldn’t find the right equation to execute a perfect time jump, causing him to get mad from a headache, you would sit on his lap and massage his skull tenderly with your oh-so-delicate fingers. When he felt like dying under all the pressure of the Commission trying to kill him and his family, the apocalypse menacing to kill all those who were important to him and finding how to stop said apocalypse without a clue on how to do it, you would prepare him one of your special coffee pot, would smile at him and remind him your mantra. _Life has an odd way of making things work out in the end._ You would then hug him and whisper in his ear that no matter what, you were always there to help and have his back. He never knew why, but all of your simple gestures always managed to appease him. You could do things that would normally infuriate him to no end if another person was to do them, but when it was you… It felt good.

You two had met at the Commission. You were assigned to show him around, evaluate his potential in the different departments and train him in said department. One of your greatest qualities was that you had trained in every department of the Commission, making you very handy when new promising employees were hired. Five has been genuinely surprised when he discovered that your own predilection department was in the field. He never thought that a bubbly and sweet person like you could kill people for a living. You had simply shrugged and hit him square in the face. 

Since he got to know you better. You were incredibly smart and effective. Cheeky and confident. The Commission often praised your work and liked to call you one of their best, although sometimes you would lose track of your briefcases. It was your greatest weakness, one that would never fail to exasperate Five. After losing almost 10 briefcases, the Commission started to put trackers on yours so you could find them at the end of your mission and stop costing them thousands of dollars. 

Five hated to admit it, but he could never have beaten the Commission and restored the timeline without your help. All this time, you were 3 moves ahead of everyone. 

In your time as an Infinite Switchboard Operator, you had discovered that the 2019 apocalypse was an inevitable one. What Number Seven -Vanya- had suffered through her childhood was irreversible and definitive. You had tried different scenarios to prevent the 2019 apocalypse, even one where you killed Sir Reginald Hargreeves, but every one of them led to the same fate. The end of the world. 

Then you decided to let the events of 2019 happen and play with what was next. You saw all the potential in the Hargreeves family and decided to join forces. Seeing that briefcases were the biggest problem in this timeline, you deliberately lost your briefcases in different strategic points in time, where you could easily get to them without the Commission knowing. 

This was how you had saved their asses. You had offered them the lost briefcases before they got the time to meet their father of this timeline. You knew how this meeting affected their own timeline and you were definitely a pro-Umbrella Academy and a con-Sparrow Academy. 

Then with the help of Five who eliminated the previous Commission’s board and managed to finally kill the Handler for good, you made sure that the new heads of the corporation were apocalypse-tendencies-free.

“You’re pretty deep in that head of yours, uh?” Your amused tone along with your soft fingers combing his hair brang Five back to reality. His gaze found yours and just like every time he did, his heartbeat quickened in his chest. He couldn’t be happy enough that he finally found the right maths to time travel to reach a 30 years old body and go back to you as an adult. To his displeasure, you had stopped being touchy with him when he was stuck in his 13-year-old self. 

“You can say that.” He moved a strand of hair behind your ear lovingly. They were back in their respective timeline for 3 years now. They had survived the isolation of 2020 together, not that they minded, and lived together since. 

Thunder rumbled in the distance, warning the two former assassins that the thunderstorm was finally making its way to them. Five sighed, displeased that you hurried to disentangle yourself from him. A soft rain had started falling, the intensity growing with each minute. 

The old tree offered the perfect protection to the space-time traveler. Not a single droplet reached his clothes or skin, thanks to the thick foliage. From his dry spot, Five chuckled at your antics. You were running under the rain, your arms wide open, completely soaked but happy and serene. 

Another thunder resonated and Five got to his feet. The cold rain hitting his skin and infiltrating his clothes made him tense. He hoped you won’t insist too much to stay outside. Now at your side, he got ahold of your hand and tried to pull you with him towards your shared home. As expected, you pulled on your hand to free yourself, but not to avail. Five’s grip was of iron, but not hurting. 

“Come on Five! I want to enjoy the rain!” You pouted, joining your hands behind his neck in a slack embrace. His hand never left yours. 

“The thunderstorm is coming. It’s unsafe and you’ll get sick in all this rain.” He tried to reason you. He knew he failed when you smiled in return. 

“But I have my umbrella with me.” You chuckled while tracing the umbrella tattoo on his wrist with your fingertips. Five rolled his eyes but kissed your lips nonetheless. He would never admit it to you, but he loved your cheekiness. 

The thunder was getting closer and Five didn’t like it one bit. He closed his fists and jumped with you into the house. 

“Party pooper.” You pouted. Five rolled his eyes and jumped again, this time landing both of you in the shower. Quickly, he opened the water and chuckled at your surprised scream. “That’s cold!” Your body collided with his, the feeling of wet clothes disturbing Five. You reached behind him to adjust the water temperature and soon both your clothes fell to the ground, forgotten until the next day. 

Every day during his 45 years stuck in the apocalypse Five had hated himself for disobeying his father. For 3 years now, he thanks the universe for his stubbornness. 

Every night when you fell asleep in his arms, Five is grateful that despite all he has done, despite his abrasive exterior and despite all the chaos he brang into your life, you still want him. 

_Life has a beautiful way of making things work out in the end._


End file.
